The Bakery
by MsValensi
Summary: Lo que no esperaba era ver aquellos ojos. Dos enormes orbes verdes y unas pálidas mejillas sonrojadas. Definitivamente, algo en ellos me resultaba cautivante. Y condicionaría todas mis mañanas, por supuesto. Oneshot. SxS.


**The Bakery**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

Me levanté con el cuello adolorido y la luz del sol dificultándome la tarea de abrir los ojos en su totalidad. Murmurando alguna que otra maldición, cerré la cortina de un violento tirón, enredándome con las sábanas y llevándolas conmigo. Dando patadas de una forma bastante patética, conseguí zafarme de ellas y me encaminé hacia el baño. Después de mi aseo personal, me cambié y observé el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la pequeña sala de mi apartamento; todavía era temprano para dirigirme al instituto, por lo que decidí prepararme un buen desayuno. Sin embargo, que grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir la alacena: todos los estantes se encontraban prácticamente vacíos, obviando algunas cosas que debían estar allí desde que me había mudado. Y claro, desde aquel entonces habían pasado cuatro largos años.

Suspiré. Ese era el problema de invitar a mis amigos a la casa un sábado por la noche.

Cogí una cazadora y una bufanda que había dejado sobre el sofá, ubicado contra una de las paredes de mi sala, y decidí salir a comprar algo decente para desayunar. Cerca de mi apartamento, había una panadería que vendía algunas cosas deliciosas y, aprovechando los minutos extras que tenía, podía comprar algún café por el camino y beberlo rumbo al instituto. Con mi mochila colgada al hombro, salí a las frías calles de Tomoeda. Cubrí mis orejas con la bufanda, tratando calentar mi cuerpo de cualquier forma.

Pronto llegué a la panadería y agradecí que hubiese sólo dos personas en la fila. Mientras disfrutaba el dulce olor que flotaba en el aire, comencé a pensar que podía pedir. Había pasteles, tortitas, masas y un sin fin de exquisiteces que estaban provocando que mi estómago gruñera, hambriento. Finalmente, me decidí por unas tortitas y, en pocos minutos, pude conseguirlas. Después de pagar, me dirigí a la salida, con una bolsa de papel entre mis manos. Pensando dónde podía comprar un buen vaso de café, abrí la puerta… sin darme cuenta de que alguien venía a toda velocidad, en sentido contrario a mí.

El inminente resultado fue un fuerte golpe con aquella persona. Una joven, a juzgar por la delgada figura y el cabello hasta los hombros.

Lo que no esperaba era ver aquellos ojos. Dos enormes orbes verdes y unas pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, que mostraban que la muchacha se encontraba claramente avergonzada. Definitivamente, algo en aquellos ojos me resultaba cautivante.

—L-lo s-siento —susurró la joven. En ese instante me di cuenta que tenía una de sus manos entre las mías. Eran pequeñas y estaban heladas.

—No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído —respondí, algo avergonzado, soltando su mano.

Sus ojos verdes seguían observándome y sus pestañas claras se batían incesantemente, con notable confusión.

—No, no es tu culpa, me sucede todo el tiempo —aseguró la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio y agachando la cabeza. Había algo demasiado infantil en ella, aunque estaba seguro de que debía tener aproximadamente diecisiete años, como yo—. Soy algo torpe —murmuró.

Sentí un estúpido impulso que no fui capaz de detener. Tomé su barbilla y la obligué a alzar el rostro.

—En serio, está bien… —respondí. Me quedé a la espera de su nombre.

—Sakura —respondió, con una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Bien, Sakura, debo irme —me despedí—. Hasta pronto.

Empujé la puerta detrás de ella, con la intención de salir. Sin embargo, una pequeña mano jaló de mi cazadora. Me volví, para ver otra vez aquellos enormes ojos verdes.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —balbuceó.

—Shaoran —repliqué torpemente—. Soy Shaoran.

Ella sonrió radiantemente, dejándome atontado por algunos segundos.

—Hasta luego, Shaoran.

¿Por qué mi nombre sonaba mucho mejor en sus labios que en los míos?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Aquéllo era una idiotez.

Sin embargo, no fue ninguna idiotez con el paso de los días. Alguna especie de fuerza dentro de mi mente me obligó a no comprar ninguna cosa apetecible en mi siguiente visita al supermercado. Simplemente había adquirido lo necesario para el almuerzo y la cena. A la hora del desayuno, me había acostumbrado a pasear por aquella panadería, a la espera de esos ojos verdes que tanto me habían gustado; esperando, quizás vanamente, que ella volviera a chocar conmigo cuando intentara salir hacia el crudo frío de las calles.

Sin embargo, pasaron largas semanas sin que supiera de ella.

Ya había perdido las esperanzas, pero seguía pasando todas las mañanas por allí. Claro, siempre llegaba a clases con el tiempo justo. La mañana del siete de marzo no había sido la excepción: subí corriendo hacia mi salón, y conseguí cruzar las puertas sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que el profesor llegara.

Eriol, uno de mis compañeros, bromeó sobre mi impuntualidad, como siempre solía hacerlo. Como yo también estaba habituado a hacer, ignoré su comentario y dejé caer mis cosas sobre el pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina derecha del salón, en la parte de atrás. Había dicho algo luego, estaba seguro, pero no había llegado a comprenderlo. Mi cuerpo estaba en aquella aula pero, ciertamente, mi cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí.

Cuando el profesor de Biología estaba por llegar, pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de acomodar la cabeza sobre mis brazos y dormir un poco, pero el hombre que repentinamente hizo acto de presencia frente a la clase, de unos cuarenta años de edad, llamó la atención de todos los alumnos. El desconocido —ya que nuestro viejo profesor de biología solía tener poco cabello y unos sesenta años; a diferencia de este, que tenía una gruesa mata de pelo castaño y quizás un poco más de cuatro décadas— apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y nos observó a todos.

Se presentó como nuestro nuevo suplente, pero ni siquiera presté atención a su nombre. ¿A quién mierda le importaba?

Entonces, escuché un cuchicheo poco habitual, por lo menos en presencia de un profesor.

Alcé la cabeza y fu en aquel momento cuando la vi. Ella estaba allí, ingresando al salón como si de una extraña aparición se tratara. Me froté los ojos y volví a mirarla. Era _ella. _La chica de la panadería.

El profesor la presentó como su hija y la mandó a sentarse en aquel pupitre vacío, ubicado justo delante de mí. Entonces, en medio de su recorrido, aquellos enormes orbes color esmeralda se toparon con mis ojos. Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó. Giró su rostro y, con una voz suave, pero clara, dijo:

—Es bueno volver a verte, Shaoran —luego volvió a voltearse.

Yo respondí con una suave sonrisa, incluso cuando ella ya no podía verme, repentinamente interesado en las clases de Biología. Podría dormir cuando llegara a casa.

Después de todo, ya no tendría que levantarme temprano para mis visitas diarias a la panadería.

…

**Ahm, muchos se preguntarán que hago acá. La verdad que es una buena pregunta, porque no tengo ni idea.**

**Fue algo terriblemente espontáneo, producto del aburrimiento en clases, después de haber escuchando toda la mañana a mis queridos Arctic Monkeys, más precisamente un tema que responde al nombre de la pequeña historia —un tema hermoso, por cierto, que dejo en mi blog, el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil—. Hace tiempo que no escribo sobre esta pareja, pero se siente bien volver a los orígenes. A ustedes, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y, obviamente, espero con ansias sus comentarios. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Espero que pronto volvamos a leernos, quizás en algo más largo. De momento, estoy por el fandom de Twilight, escribiendo un par de historias largas por ahí. **

**En fin, ¡Hasta pronto!**

**LadyC.**


End file.
